Evie's Price to Pay
by littlewriter98
Summary: This is set after D3 and also takes into account of the books. What happens if going through the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror had a consequence? What if the consequence meant an eternal sleep? Can Carlos, Mal, Jay, and Doug help save Evie? Read to find out! This is a fanfic with a lot of Devie. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Foretelling the Future

_Authors Note: Hey guys. So sorry this is rough. I am pretty new to writing Fan Fiction. I have been reading fan fiction for as long as I can remember, but I wanted to try my hand at writing it. I hope you enjoy as I have enjoyed the many fan fiction stories I've read. The Devie pairing really inspired me to start writing my ideas on paper (more like computer, but you know what I mean). I just feel like this is my favorite couple because they are so different, but still work well. I just wish I had more content from the movies about them. I have read some great stories on Devie and wanted to contribute some of my own ideas. If you have any suggestions on my writing then please leave it in the comments. I would like to do better in formatting my stories in the future. If you have suggestions on ideas then please comment as well. I know some may not like my writing, but thank you for reading anyways. I hope you enjoy. Thank you again!_

_Note: I don't own the Descendants world, characters, ideas, etc. I just am a writer who wants to expand on the relationship that Doug and Evie have. Thank you again._

**Chapter One: Foretelling the Future**

After pushing Mal out of the way through the magic mirror Evie paid the price. She knew she shouldn't have gone through her mother's magic mirror but what choice did she have? She had to save her best friend. She doesn't regret her choice but now she has to make the most of the time she has left.

After they promoted and went through VK day, graduated, and dealt with Audrey and made amends with Uma (all the events of rise of the isle of the lost and descendants 3) Evie knew she didn't have long before her eternal sleep. Even true loves kiss won't break this curse. Now onto the story

After briefly visiting her mother with the rest of the core 4, Evie was sitting in her sewing room making clothes for all of her esteemed clients: Jasmine for her upcoming party, Mulan and the soldiers to create new and improved uniforms for training and combat, and everyone attending the wedding of the decade-Mal and Ben's wedding.

This thought made her grow nostalgic and she stopped her sewing and stared off into space. She knew she most likely wouldn't make the wedding of her best friend but she was sad at this fact. Mal even asked her to be her maid of honor. At first she didn't know what it meant since they usually didn't go through the formalities of a wedding back on the Isle of the Lost, but she knew this was a big deal. That's why she wanted to start making everyone's clothes now so that Mal's wedding and guests would look perfect. She stopped staring off into space when she finally realized someone was staring at her with eyes filled with worry.

"Evie, are you ok? You look like you're somewhere else right now." Doug her wonderful boyfriend asked her. Evie got herself together in her head and put her smile back on her face and tried to dispel Doug's worry.

"Doug! I'm ok. I just have so many orders that I have so many design ideas in my mind. Plus I have to get ready for the beginning of Auradon Prep's school year. I need to help Dizzy, Celia, Squeaky, and Squirmy get all their supplies today at 1:00." Evie said with her usual bright smile.

Doug came up to Evie and touched the slight bags under her eyes that were hidden under her make up. "I can see you're tired. Why don't you go to sleep for a little bit while I take the four to get what they need for school?" Doug said.

Doug was very worried about her especially when she told him that she was turned into stone for a little bit by Audrey. Even though she was safe Doug was always worried about Evie. He may not be strong, but he wanted to try protect her the best he could.

Evie knew she only had only a little time left so she wanted to spend as much time with Dizzy and the rest of the VKs but she really wanted to spend more time with Doug. Once he leaves for college in three days he won't be able to visit as often and she knew she wouldn't last two more weeks.

She knew the curse would take her before then. Even though she was the Evil Queen's daughter, no one was immune to the Magic Mirrors curse of eternal sleep. The longest anyone ever held out before they succumbed to eternal sleep was 1 month.

"It's ok Doug. I want to spend all the time I have with you before you go to college. I will get more sleep when you leave for college." Evie countered seeing the irony of her statement.

Doug looked at Evie with a dubious look, especially when she didn't comment about how he inadvertently said he saw bags under her eyes. But in the end he accepted her reasoning and agreed with her wanting to spend time with him. "Ok... but the only condition I have is that when we get back from shopping you will not sew for the rest of the night." Doug could see Evie was almost going to throw a fit, but he put a finger in front of her lips. "Instead you will be with me in my room watching a movie." Doug smiled his dopey like smile that Evie loves and made her give in.

"Oh Doug. Fineeee. I give up... WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT RIGHT NOW!" Evie said standing up eyes wide.

Startled, Doug replied "It's 12 right now. Why? What's happening?"

"I only have one hour to get ready to go shopping!" Evie freaked.

Doug has a look of disbelief for a second then after chuckled. Before Evie could run to her room Doug caught her and hugged her before she left to get ready. "You never fail to surprise me Evie. I can't understand what I did to deserve you. I still can't believe this is real."

Evie blushed and hugged Doug back. Then she remembered her initial mission. "Don't interrupt me Doug!" Evie laughed and playfully slapped Doug's arm once he released her.

Doug smiled his usual smile that made Evie smile too. He led her to her room in the cottage and before she closed her door to get ready she pecked a kiss on his lips. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Evie said with so much affection then closed the door.

Doug was startled by the impromptu kiss on the lips. He internally thought 'This was the first time she kissed me since I was spelled. Heigh-Ho'. Once he could move he went to the living room area of the house to see the four new VKs sitting at the kitchen table just hanging around. They had their stuff in boxes ready to go so they could easily move into their dorms for their first year at Auradon.

"Hey everyone. Evie is getting ready then we can go shopping for your supplies for the school year." Doug explains.

Dizzy, granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, was the closest to Evie and knew that an hour was not much time for her to get ready. "Wow Evie really must have been absorbed in making her dresses. She only has an hour to get ready!"

Squeaky and Squirmy, sons of Smee, were as quiet as ever and just nodded as acknowledgement.

Celia, daughter of Dr. Fraiser, rolled her eyes and pulled out her cards. And looked at Dizzy. "Since we have time why don't we have a gander at the future? No?"

Dizzy knew her best friend would trick her out of her money so she replied, "No way Celia. Not again. You already got $20 out of me!"

Celia just frowned and turned to the twins and they immediately shook their heads veraciously.

Then Celia's attention was all on Doug. "Well? We don't have anything else to do." Celia persuaded.

Doug had a few dollars to spare so he gave in and picked a card and gave it back to Celia.

Celia had a grim looking face and didn't speak for a little while. Doug looked nervous and asked "what is it? Is something wrong?"

Celia looked up and said "The cards say you're going to lose something very soon to death itself. No one has ever picked this card. Here or on the Isle."

Doug felt a chill from inside him and knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Sleep

**Chapter 2: Losing Sleep**

Once Evie shopped for the four new VKs they had so many bags that they had to get a lot of their things delivered to Auradon Prep.

"Evie, the amount of shopping you can do never fails to surprise me." Doug said as they were sitting on the couch in Doug's room.

"Never underestimate me. I could have bought even more than that... Hey are you ok? You looked a little down when we were shopping. I hope I didn't bore you. I know I get carried away sometimes..." Evie said regretting she dragged Doug around.

"No no! I was just a little distracted by one of Celia's predictions. It said I would lose someone I love. Sorry. I didn't want to worry you." Doug said.

Evie knew what it meant but didn't want to give anything alway so she just came up with an excuse, "It could have been an off day. And no matter what happens we can get through it."

Evie knew she was lying but she knew that this will save Doug from worrying too much. He had the rest of his life to live. She didn't want to hold him back from going to college just because of her.

"You're right. Sorry for worrying too much. I know you'll always be there for me. Especially since you already gave me true loves kiss." Doug said a little timidly and blushed "Anyways let's watch the movie!"

Throughout the sci-fi action thriller movie they watched both Evie and Doug do their usual of pointing out all the scientific plot holes that are in the movie. While this might annoy other people, this was their thing that they always did together.

After a while Doug got tired and fell asleep before Evie did. Evie expected this would happen so she planned to wait till midnight and sneak into her sewing room so she wouldn't break the promise Doug and her made about not sewing that night.

When she got to the sewing room she started putting the finishing touches on the rest of her orders and finished all of the wedding clothes for everyone apart of the wedding.

This may seem like a lot for one night, but Evie got it done with enough time to sneak back onto the couch with Doug and go to sleep with him by her side.

—-

That Sunday morning Doug woke up at 9:00 AM. For him this was a pretty late time to wake up. Then he realized he slept on the couch of his room with Evie by his side. He looked next to him and saw her sound asleep.

He never told Evie how distraught he was about Celia's prediction but he was actually pretty worried. He didn't know who it would be about but he knew there were only a good few who meant that much to him that it hurt. And one of those people was Evie.

Doug started playing with her smooth blue hair and her face with no make up on. He said out loud "Heigh-Ho how can I love you anymore than I already do now." Doug said while admiring Evie.

"You could say it when I'm awake." Those words startled Doug since he was sure that Evie was asleep. Evie turned her face to look at him and she smiled.

Doug couldn't help but blush as hard as his uncle Bashful and said a little quietly, "I-I-I love you Evie. Oh and good morning"

Evie knew this made Doug blush so much so she kissed him on the lips and replied confidently "I love you Doug." And smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: School Bound

**Chapter 3: School Bound**

That day Evie and the new VKs were all busy getting ready for their first day of school along with Carlos, Jay, and Mal. All the old VKs prepared them for what was to come, good and bad, and made sure that they didn't need to do what they did in the isle to survive. They emphasized that they can be their own person at Auradon.

While Evie did this, Doug was busy preparing for college. He got into the best college in Auradon but that also meant he had a lot of homework to do prior.

When it hit night fall Carlos and Jay came up to Doug and started conversation with Doug. "Yo Doug. What's new? Ready to leave for college?" Carlos asked.

Doug just finished the last of his homework prep and put down his pencil. "Hey guys. Yeah I am ready. My parents already packed and shipped everything off already to my dorm room there. I am just a little worried about leaving Evie here all alone by herself. I know she is a tougher than I am, but I just feel like she's hiding something from me." Doug confided in Carlos and Jay.

Carlos and jay looked at each other and Jay said, "Evie has been doing that to us too. When we ask her what's wrong she always deflects the question. Even Mal couldn't get her to open up."

Doug was now more worried than usual and confided in them more. "You know I had Celia tell my fortune and I picked a card that read I was going to lose someone very important to me to death. Do you think this is what she meant?"

At that same moment Evie walked into the kitchen where Doug was studying and the three boys looked at her. Evie stopped and was wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

Doug asked back "Are you hiding something from us?"

Evie looked at Carlos, Jay and Doug with confusion but in her mind she knew that she was hiding something. So she did her best to put on her best act.

"I don't know where this is coming from but I am not hiding anything for you guys. I know Celia's card scared you but sometimes they have two different meanings. Sometimes literal but also sometimes metaphorical. Please don't be so worried. Nothing is going on. I'm not hiding anything from you." Evie said with a lot of confidence that the three boys bought with some doubt still in their mind.

Evie knew they bought it but she also knew that if Mal was apart of this her lie would not work against her.

"Now come along Doug. You need your sleep before you leave tomorrow. And Jay you have to pack before you go traveling with Gil. And you Carlos! You need to leave before Fairy Godmother is going to scold you about curfew." With that the boys all went off to their respective destinations.

Evie walked through the cottage after putting Celia, Dizzy, squeaky, and Squirmy to bed. She went to her sewing room and made sure everything was in order for deliveries to go out at the correct time. She then walked back to Doug's room. She stopped in front of his door and tapped lightly on his door. Doug opened the door and Evie saw that he just took a shower.

Evie blushed and quickly said "I just wanted to say good night!" And almost ran away back to her room but before she could Doug gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Do you want to sit and talk with me?" Doug asked shyly.

Evie obliged and sad down on his bed next to his side. Doug started, "I just wanted to say I love you before I left for college. I'll come back every weekend but I know it'll still be lonely."

Doug took Evie's hand into his and and squeezed it. Evie squeezed back and brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his hand.

"I won't stop falling in love with you, ever. No matter what happens." Evie said

They both smiled at each other and cuddled before going to sleep in Doug's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Simple Conversation

**Chapter 4: Simple Conversation**

The next morning Doug left Evie's cottage and the new VKs left for Auradon Prep orientation. That day Evie was busy preparing more orders. Evie got so much business that she had made an extension to her cottage to include more rooms and more sewing and designing space.

That particular evening Evie got a text from Doug asking if she ate a meal that day. Evie realized this was sent at 12:00 PM and it was already 8:00 PM.

Evie texted back,

Oh my fairest. I've been busy with orders that I forgot to look at my phone or even eat! But I'm doing ok. Don't worry about me.

Doug texted back immediately,

I was so worried about you! I knew I should have helped you before I left for college.

Evie: don't worry. How was your first day. Did you meet anyone else... specifically any girls?

Doug: haha. My day was good. I aced the pop test in chemistry. Sad without you but good. I met some pretty cool people. But no girls that were at all amazing like you. I miss you. I wish I could teleport to you in an instant."

Evie: don't worry. Next weekend you have a long long weekend. I get to see you that entire weekend.

Doug: oh sorry Evie. I have to go to sleep now. I have a 7:00 AM class. I can't wait till two weeks from now. I love you.

Evie: I love you too. Good luck!

Evie put down her phone but when she did that she felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. She caught herself on the chair and got her vision back but she knew that she didn't have much time left.

She grabbed blank pieces of paper and started writing last notes to the people she loved and put a small but powerful spell on the notes


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

**Chapter 5: What Happened?**

Two weeks later

Doug was starting to get worried again. He got back to Auradon for a long weekend via a 10 minute car ride. He immediately went to Evie's cottage because she hasn't texted him back since two days ago. By now she would have texted him back even if she was busy with the business.

He had a backpack on his back and reached into his pocket to get out his key to Evie's cottage. He entered her cottage and looked around to see where Evie was.

He searched the whole cottage and was finally outside her bedroom. He knocked but there was no answer. By this point he was so worried about Evie. He just opened her door. He saw Evie on her bed but he also noticed the notes on her bed side.

_Whoever finds me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about anything. When the four of us went back to the Isle to promote VK day I went into the Magic mirror in my mother's house. That act will have you cursed with poison that will lead to eternal sleep or death. I am so sorry but nothing can cure this curse. Not even true loves kiss. This is practically an incurable curse. I am so sorry._

_Your dearest_

_Evie_

Doug held the letter and was shaking by the time he got to the end of the letter. Along with the letter were individual notes to people she cherished.

Once Doug got back to his senses he took out his phone and quickly called Mal, Jay, and Carlos and told them to get to the cottage as soon as possible without much detail except that it was urgent.

Carlos was the closest and was the first to arrive. He brought Jane along with him and the 4 newest VKs. He knocked on the door and Doug quickly opened the door. Before Carlos could ask what happened Doug just as quickly shoved Evie's note into his hands.

Once Carlos read it he ran to her room and saw he lying on the bed. Then he sobbed as hard as anyone has ever seen him cry.

Jane and the 4 new VKs were right behind him and also saw what happened to Evie. Some were too shocked to have a reaction while others took to their knees and cried along with Carlos.

When Jay and Mal came it was the same reaction. Jay balled up his fist, ran outside, and punched the nearest tree he could. Mal just stood there frozen with Bens arms around her. Not long after, she broke down into tears.

Throughout this whole thing Doug was mute and lifeless. He didn't know what to do or what to think.

The first one to pull it together was Mal. "Ok. Each of us had our own letter Evie wrote to us right? What if she gave some kind of hint on how to cure her?" Mal said trying to find hope in a near hopeless situation. She gave Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Carlos, Jay, Mal, Dizzy, Celia, and Doug their letters. When they opened them a spell was released from the letters.

Doug looked at his and it wrote

_Doug,_

_I am so so so sorry I didn't tell you what happened. I knew I didn't have much time but I didn't want to worry you. Especially when you got into the college you wanted your entire life. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams. That's why I put a protective spell over you and everyone else who gets involved with trying to save me._

_Don't try. Please. It is very very dangerous and deadly. I can't let you risk your life for me. I love you Doug. But you need to let me go. Thank you for the wonderful two years you gave to me._

_Love,_

_Evie_

Once Doug read his letter he came back to his senses. He felt tears falling down his face but he also felt a little hope swell in his heart.

"Guys. I think I might have found something. Evie said in my letter not to try to save her, which means there is a way to save her."

Carlos asked, "Where do we start?"

Doug replied, "I know several people we can ask."

—

Doug walked up to a familiar house with the 3 old VKs in tow along with prince Ben. Jane was left to watch Evie and the new VKs. Doug knocked on the door of his childhood home and his mom opened the door.

"Doug! I got your call. Your father got your uncles here. They're in the living room." Doug's mom said. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about Evie. I hope your father and your uncles can help you." Doug's mom placed a hand on his arm and went back to the kitchen.

They went into the living room and Doug said, "Thank you for coming. I know it was on short notice but Evie's life is in danger. I wanted to know if any of you knew if there was a way to reverse the curse of the Magic mirror."

Doug's uncles looked at each other and Doc spoke. "We do know of a way to reverse the curse of the mirror, but it is a very hard and dangerous one."

Mal interjected, "We don't mind it being dangerous. We just want to save Evie please."

Doc looked at his brothers and looked back at the group of young adults and said, "Ok. We will disclose everything we know. The only way to reverse the Magic Mirrors Curse is to go to the underworld and bring back Evie's Vial of Life. The Magic Mirror slowly takes the life of its victim. That life is slowly collected in a vial stored deep in the underworld. There are only a few who have passed the trial and some never came back. Doug, it is the most challenging thing you will ever face. I hope all of you are ready for that if you take part in this."

Mal broke the silence saying, "Thank you for telling us. Carlos, Jay, and I are ready to take part in this." Mal turned to Ben and Doug and said, "Guys you two don't have to do this. This is our battle to fight. It was my fault that Evie is stuck in this mess. She went into the Magic Mirror to save me. You two don't need to risk your lives."

Ben was going to interrupt Mal, but she told him, "Ben you are the King. You need to stay here and protect Auradon. We are replaceable, but you aren't so please just stay here."

Ben said, "I don't want to, but I understand what you mean. I will stay here, but you will tell me when you need help and I will be right there by your side." Ben touched the side of Mal's face for a little then Mal faced Doug.

"Doug, I know I can't stop you, but you are the most important person to Evie. If you were to get hurt or not come back alive she would be devastated. So I really don't want you to go, but from looking at you there is no way you will listen to my warning." Mal said.

Doug said, "You're right. Most likely I will hold you all back, but I can't sit around doing nothing. I need to save Evie with you guys."

Carlos said, "Guys if Evie caught us getting Doug involved she will kill us…"

Jay slapped Carlos on the back and said, "Well lets just hope that she lets it slide when we save her."

Doug turned to his father and uncles and asked, "So where do we start?"

Doc replied "Well…."


	6. Chapter 6:Who's It Going To Be?

**Chapter 6: Who's It Going to Be?**

When the explanation was finished Dopey pulled Doug to the side before the group left. Doug knows his father doesn't talk too much so he knows to listen well the first time. "Son go protect the one you love. Evie is a great girl and I hope you get the Vial of Life. I expect to see you and Evie come visit soon." Doug nodded in acknowledgement. Mal called for him saying it's time to go. Doug turned around and started walking away when Dopey said, "I am proud of you son."

Doug turned around in disbelief of what his father said. This was the first time he heard his father say he was proud of him. He always knew his father loved him and was proud of him because he always wrote it in letters and notes, but he had never heard it. Doug held back his tears and just smiled at his dad and said, "Thanks Dad."

He ran off in the direction of Carlos, Mal, and Jay where they were saying bye to Ben. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears that welled up in his eyes before he reached the group and tried to compose himself.

Ben said, "I will go notify my parents of the situation and see what I can do on my end to help the situation. I will make sure that this is kept as low key as possible, but no promises. Evie is a well known figure in Auradon and it will be a little hard to cover up this incident for too long."

Mal replied, "We will try get back as soon as possible, but we can't promise that either."

Ben said, "Mal, everyone be safe. I'll see you soon Mal" Ben kissed Mal and left via car.

Mal looked at Doug, Jay, and Carlos saying, "Ok now to go find the true entrance to the underworld."

Doc had told them that the true entrance to the underworld was right underneath Olympus in a forest called Grove of Persephone along the Ariel Sea. Their best bet was to talk to Hades about what they would encounter since he knows the underworld the best. Mal got on the phone with her father when Doug and Dopey were discussing.

"Hades told me that in order to reach the Vials of Life we need to first find the entrance to the Underworld through the Grove of Persephone. Next we need to go to where the unburied souls are and look for a door that's off to the side and enter it. This is where all the Vials of Life are kept for those who are about to die, but still have a little more life left. Once their life is gone their vial will disappear for good…." Mal took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Once we reach that stage either he didn't know or didn't want to tell us what happens when we find Evie's vial. All he told me is that the person who touches Evie's vial has to be prepared for a trial. I asked him if anyone died trying to retrieve a vial, but he just fell silent and hung up." Mal relayed to the group.

The group stood there for a good minute and looked at each other. Everyone had thoughts racing through their mind. One common thought went through their head. 'Who's going to touch Evie's vial?'


End file.
